


Stronger Than Ever

by mazerunnings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, BAMFness, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Serious Injuries, Weapons, lowkey fluff, spy AU, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazerunnings/pseuds/mazerunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a humiliating defeat, karasuno protection agency's team alpha is put back up against their rivals, shiratorizawa's top attack force led by ushijima wakatoshi. they have to protect their agency and the country from their rivals, but can they win this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangoverhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/gifts).



> they get cool code names bc why not
> 
> team alpha  
> daichi: alpha  
> suga: beta  
> akaashi: night raven  
> bokuto: owl  
> kuroo: panther  
> yamaguchi: jupiter  
> oikawa: demon  
> iwaizumi: titan

his vision was blurry and red. the air around him was hot and filled with dust, making him choke and cough, blood splattered the floor in front of him. small fires had ignited in the small room, the walls threatening to collapse. then he felt hands under his arms, pulling him up and out of the room before the ceiling started to collapse. he was then dropped onto the ground. 

"you can't beat me, sawamura," a deep voice above him said. the agent looked up at the man towering over him. ushijima wakatoshi had won. the rest of the team was scattered throughout the building, he could hear their calls for help through his earpiece. the agent chuckled, attempting to push himself up onto his hands and knees. 

"you just wait," he snarled up at the enemy above him. ushijima didn't respond, he only turned and walked away, gathering his team and leaving the defeated team alpha behind.

they had been defeated, it was miserable for all of them as they regrouped outside of the unstable building, all with various injuries, having to support each other to prevent further injury. when the extraction team came, they didn't speak, they didn't speak about their defeat, or what had happened, they sat in silence as the were loaded into the helicopter.

he remembered hovering over his colleague, and lover, sugawara koushi, as he started to lose consciousness because of blood loss. how yamaguchi tadashi scrambled to help anyone he could even with his own injuries. how bokuto koutarou held an almost lifeless akaashi keiji in his arms. how iwaizumi hajime blamed himself for what had happened to his group of four agents that had been assigned to take out shiratorizawa's hacker. how oikawa tooru tried to convince him what happened couldn't have been prevented. and how kuroo testurou tried to calm the scrambling medic.

they may have been defeated this time, but sawamura daichi wouldn't let them be defeated again.


	2. chapter one

it had been almost a year, nine months since team alpha had been humiliated by shiratorizawa. since the members of the team had recovered from their injuries they'd gone on smaller missions, like neutralizing gangs and various criminals and espionage. the topic of their failed mission never came up. everything was going well for team alpha. 

then director ukai keishin called daichi into his office for his teams next mission assignment. 

-

"sawamura, sit please," ukai says, motioning to the chair on the other side of his desk. the agent sat down. 

"so, our next assignment," daichi says, clasping his hands together in his lap. ukai looks at him and places his hands on his desk.

"I know you'll oppose this, but I need team alpha to go up against shiratorizawa," the director explained. daichi was silent, he looked down at his hands.

"I understand if you don't want-" 

"we'll do it," daichi said suddenly. team alpha needed their revenge, they needed a victory against their rivals. ukai nods, fairly surprised by daichi's answer.

"okay then," he said, clearing his throat, "shiratorizawa's top attack team, led by ushijima is targeting the agency, they want to take out the enemy so they have a clear shot at the government," ukai explained, looking at daichi sternly. 

"we need you, our top team, to stop any attempts of taking out the agency, and anyone in the top of the government," he adds, before handing daichi a few papers. daichi nodded, quickly looking over the papers before standing up. ukai reaches his hand out, stopping the agent.

"I have faith in you, and your team," he said, "you're dismissed."

daichi then left the office, notifying his team to meet in his room in the living quarters of HQ. 

when he arrived at the room, suga was already there since he also lived in the small apartment with daichi. kuroo and yamaguchi were also though, kuroo playing the younger males hair, the two siting on the bed. 

"you look serious, I mean more than usual," kuroo pointed out as he ran his fingers through yamaguchi's hair once again. 

daichi laughed and held up the papers. "it's a pretty serious mission," he said. suga walked over to him, concern on his face, but he didn't say anything. the door opened as bokuto, akaashi, iwaizumi and oikawa walked in, bokuto whining to akaashi about something daichi didn't understand.

once he had managed to calm them down and get everyone in one spot in the room, being the bed, he explained their mission.

"shiratorizawa?" akaashi said, he was obviously unsure about the mission, probably because he had almost died last time. bokuto, his expression was now solemn, his hand rested on akaashi's knee.

"daichi, you remember what happened last time," kuroo said. daichi nodded.

"I'm fully aware of what happened last time, but we need to save this agency, the country. shiratorizawa needs to eliminate us first, the question is, are we going to let that happen?" daichi exclaimed. 

"no," iwaizumi said, daichi could see the determination in his eyes. 

"we're going to show them we're still a strong team, they won't be able to defeat us again," daichi said. he saw even suga seemed unsure, but he knew he would support daichi's decision and do his best during their mission.

"tomorrow we head to a small base in the mountains, ushijima's team is rumored to be hiding out there before coming here," he explains, "you're all dismissed."  
-  
suga sat down on the bed, his hands in his lap. "koushi," daichi said, moving behind the other male, gently massaging his shoulders. suga leaned back against daichi, looking up at him.

"I'm nervous about this," suga said quietly. daichi nodded understandingly and sighed, pulling suga into his lap. 

"we're going to succeed this time, nobody's dying, it's not going to be like last time. trust me," daichi said.

"I trust you," suga said, reaching his arms up to wrap them around daichi's neck. daichi leaned down, kissing suga's forehead before gathering him in his arms and falling back on the bed.  
-  
akaashi didn't speak on their way to their room. it bothered bokuto, it bothered him a lot. he waited until they arrived at their room to say something. once the door was closed, he moved to hug akaashi, the other males back pressed against the wall. akaashi seemed surprised as his arms slowly wrapped around bokuto's neck.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, I'm not letting anyone come near you," he added, his voice quiet but determined. 

"I-I know," akaashi said softly, his forehead resting against bokuto's shoulder.

~

bokuto had turned his head, aiming his gun at the shiratorizawa agents surrounding them. he moved around the crate he hid behind, firing a few shots. iwaizumi and oikawa were with him behind the crates with him. they needed to clear a path for akaashi to get behind the crates as well, the other agent was under fire from the enemy agents, he couldn't get to the others without getting shot.

"just wait night raven," bokuto said, using the code names the team used to conceal their identities. 

"they're coming, I have to move," akaashi exclaims, turning around hearing footsteps in the hallway behind him. 

"aim and shoot," iwaizumi yells over the gunfire. akaashi nods, aiming his gun at the incoming agents. 

"they have a grenade!" akaashi realized. bokuto's eyes widened as he looked over at akaashi. 

"what do we do?" bokuto says to the other two agents near him.

"we cover him," oikawa said, moving to shoot back. akaashi looked behind him, firing a quick shot before running to get behind the crates. he fell, in the open space between the crates and the hallway after one of the enemy agents had shot him in the leg. 

"someone help him!" iwaizumi said, seeing akaashi fall. bokuto moved to help him as the grenade was thrown. akaashi looked up, eyes wide, he shoved bokuto back as the grenade landed and exploded, akaashi covering his head with his arms. 

"no!" bokuto screamed, moving forward, getting shot in the arm in the process. he saw akaashi's body move as another bullet dug into his skin. he quickly pulled akaashi behind the crates, putting out a few flames that had started on his jacket. oikawa and iwaizumi, already injured, finish off the rest of the enemy agents before rushing towards bokuto and akaashi.

"akaashi!" bokuto whispers, as he moved akaashi's arms away from his face. akaashi looks up at bokuto, a pained expression on his face, part of his cheek is burned. 

"you're going to be okay, look at me, we're getting you out of here," bokuto says trying to pick the injured agent up. 

"bokuto wait," iwaizumi says. they can see where the fire burned through akaashi's clothes, where his skin is burned. then bokuto notices the gunshot wound in akaashi's stomach.

"shit, we need to stop the bleeding we need to move him somewhere safe," bokuto says. 

"there are more agents coming, we can't go yet," oikawa says, looking over the crates. bokuto bits his lip nervously as his hands press against the wound on akaashi's stomach. the injured agent lets out a soft cry of pain, his eyes rolling up for a moment. 

"keep your eyes on me akaashi," bokuto says in a soft soothing voice one hand on his stomach, the other holding akaashi's unburned hand. iwaizumi moves away from the two to help oikawa. 

the next few minutes are a blur, oikawa and iwaizumi both shot down, two gunshots to oikawa's shoulder, one to iwaizumi's hand and another to the same arm. 

"alpha, this is titan, requesting back up if possible," iwaizumi says into his earpiece. more enemy agents approach the crates. 

"dammit," iwaizumi snarls, his dominant arm useless. oikawa is breathing heavily, leaning against the crates, his hand pressing against the two gunshot wounds in his shoulder. bokuto hadn't even registered the pain from the bullet in his arm until he put more pressure onto akaashi's stomach. 

"is he responding?" oikawa asked. iwaizumi shook his head. bokuto curses under his breath and looks down at akaashi who is getting paler and paler by the second. 

"akaashi please stay awake for me," he begs as akaashi's eyes go unfocused and he begins to close his eyes.

~

"nothing like that is going to happen to you or anyone else," bokuto says, pulling away to look at akaashi. the scars on akaashi's face from the burns had started to fade, bokuto gently brushed over them with his finger and sighed, his head falling forward. akaashi's hand moved bokuto's head up again, fingers gently pressing against his chin.

"I'm still going to protect you," akaashi said before he walked farther into the room.

bokuto stared at the wall for a moment before realizing akaashi had walked away. "akaashi!" he whined as he followed him. 

-

"iwa-chan?" oikawa said as he walked into their room, seeing iwaizumi laying on the bed, arms covering his face. 

"at least change before you go to sleep," he sighs, gently poking iwaizumi's stomach. the other male grunts softly before sitting up and looking at oikawa.

"I hate you," he said as he moved to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants. oikawa laughed softly.

"I love you," he responded, smiling over at iwaizumi as he changed his pants and took off his shirt. iwaizumi sighed as he walked back over to the bed, wrapping his arm around oikawa's waist before pulling him down onto the bed with him. he pressed a gentle kiss to oikawa's shoulder, the shoulder that had been shot last time they dealt with shiratorizawa.

"I know you're nervous," oikawa said. 

"I am," iwaizumi confirmed, looking over at oikawa, his other hand running through oikawa's hair. 

"we'll be fine, we can show ushiwaka how hard we can punch, I'd really enjoy watching him cry like a baby," oikawa laughed. iwaizumi cracked a small smile. 

"I love you, trashykawa," iwaizumi finally said.

"iwa-chan! don't call me that," oikawa exclaimed as he hit iwaizumi in the head playfully.

-

"kuroo, are you okay?" yamaguchi asked as kuroo moved towards the bathroom. 

kuroo turned, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "I'm fine, why are you asking?" he wondered. he looked at the smaller male, walking towards him. 

"you just looked distressed when we left daichi's room," yamaguchi pointed out. kuroo sighed. 

"it's nothing, I'm ready to show those sons of bitches who they really shouldn't mess with," he said, throwing a few soft punches at the air, making yamaguchi laugh. 

"I need to shower, I've been training all day and I really want to see you in my clothes when I'm done, go put on a sweater of mine," kuroo says, putting his hands on yamaguchi's shoulders. the shorter male blushes.

"and maybe you could wear only the sweater," kuroo suggested, laughing when yamaguchi gently punched his shoulder.

"you pervert," he said as he walked towards their bedroom. kuroo rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so stuff is going to get real next chapter :)))) it may take a while to write it but I'm excited to get it done. let you know how you liked the chapter but leaving kudos and commenting!!
> 
> i'm honestly crying over the little flashback I wrote and kuroo and yamaguchi's relationship.


	3. chapter two

it was early in the morning when team alpha gathered on the roof of the building, a jet ready for them, ready to take them to the small base ushijima's team was located in. daichi stood outside of the jet, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, suga, oikawa and iwaizumi were already inside the jet making sure they had everything they needed to carry out the mission. 

bokuto and akaashi arrived next, bokuto fussing over akaashi as he fumbled with his vest. akaashi looked over at daichi, giving him a look that most likely meant, 'someone knock him out, I need a break'. daichi shrugged his shoulders, not really able to do anything for akaashi. 

kuroo and yamaguchi arrived last, kuroo carrying a tired looking yamaguchi on his back. the smaller male looked kind of annoyed with kuroo but didn't complain about being carried. 

daichi followed the two inside and the jet closed up as it began to take off into the sky. 

"everyone knows the plan?" daichi asked. everyone nods, daichi explains it once more in case anyone missed any details.

"kuroo, yamaguchi, create a distraction, use explosives, anything. iwaizumi and oikawa once the single is given by yamaguchi, get inside through the vents. suga and i will be inside a transport truck going into the base. and bokuto and akaashi get into the control room, monitor security, tell us where ushijima's team is and who they're headed towards," daichi explained. 

the team nods in understanding. as the flight goes on, the team prepares, grabbing weapons and ammunition, their earpieces so they could communicate. they were finally ready. 

during the flight, everyone was quiet, they only spoke in hushed tones to the ones sitting next to them. daichi could feel the nervous energy, he was nervous himself, but he had faith in his team. this mission wouldn't be over soon, there was still more to come after this. 

the jet landed in the forest surrounding the base, a shiratorizawa truck that karasuno has stolen waited for them. 

"is everyone ready?" daichi asks, moving towards the truck to open the back doors. 

"we're good," iwaizumi says, handing oikawa his sniper rifle. 

"all of us will get in the truck, once we get close you will have to get out and go to your positions," daichi explains as the team climbs into the back of the truck. once everyone is in, the doors are closed and locked from the inside so they can open them for the team to get out. 

-

yamaguchi taps his foot on the ground as the truck starts to move. he leans back against the wall, kuroo beside him checking the explosives in their bag. 

"smoke bombs, TNT, detonators, nitrate bombs, I think we're good," kuroo mumbles to himself. he places to bag beside him and wraps his arm around yamaguchi's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"stay close to me, don't get to close to the bombs after we place them and don't touch the detonators until I tell you," kuroo says quietly. yamaguchi rolls his eyes.

"I've been dealing with explosives much longer than you have," he points out. 

"you used to be on the explosives team with kei before you were placed on this team, right?" kuroo asked. he noticed yamaguchi stiffen beside him when he mentioned that name.

"please don't say his name," the younger agent whispered, looking at the floor. kuroo frowned before squeezing yamaguchi's shoulder gently. 

"I'm sorry tadashi," he said before he went silent. 

soon daichi moved to open the doors, the truck slowing down a bit. "jupiter, panther, we wish you luck," daichi said, using their code names. kuroo grabs the bag of explosives before they jump out the back of the truck. when they come in contact with the ground, yamaguchi stumbles for a moment before he regained his balance. 

kuroo led him into the trees, moving towards the base that was now in view. they had to blow an opening in the wall or blow the entire wall down. "is the whole wall going down?" kuroo asked.

yamaguchi shook his head. "the building will be too unstable and could collapse," he explained. kuroo nods understandingly. he watches a pair of guards walk past the guard and disappear around the corner.

"let's go," he says. the two move towards the wall quickly, placing the nitrate bombs and TNT on the ground near the wall to blow a hole into it. when they're almost finished, yamaguchi hears more guards around the corner. 

"hurry up!" he whispered to kuroo. 

"I'm trying," the other male responded. he grabbed the detonator and started to run back towards the trees. the guards turn the corner, aiming their guns at kuroo. yamaguchi panics but regains his focus quickly, he throws a smoke bomb, distracting the guards as him and kuroo take cover. 

"detonation in three, two, and one," kuroo said as he pressed the button on the device. the guards are confused for a moment, then the bombs explode. 

fire and debris shoot up into the sky, dirt and patches of grass flying outward. yamaguchi hides behind a bush, kuroo peeking his head out still. the guards had probably run to call reinforcements. then yamaguchi heard a staticky voice over his ear piece. 

"this is night raven, owl and i are inside, headed to the control room now," akaashi explained. 

"this is panther, everyone move in, jupiter and i will be in soon," kuroo says, yamaguchi hearing his voice in the earpiece. then the reinforcements arrive, a group of about six shiratorizawa agents. they inspect the hole in the wall which is visible now that the smoke is gone. the grass nearby is scorched and some still burns. 

yamaguchi looks out from behind the bushes for a moment, the agents haven't left, some move towards the trees. kuroo seems to notice that as well. they move back behind the bushes, but apparently their movement had been seen. they hear a gunshot, it whizzed past yamaguchi. kuroo looked over at him, eyes wide for a moment before pulling him towards him. 

kuroo grabbed his handgun, turning around the bush to shoot back at the agents. "kuroo let go of me," yamaguchi whispered, fumbling for his gun. kuroo sighed and reluctantly let go of his partner. yamaguchi grabbed his gun looking over the bushes to shoot. he watched on of the agents fall. two others were also on the ground. two were left, which they easily shot down. 

kuroo suddenly stiffens. "wasn't there one mo-" his sentence was cut off by a gunshot, and yamaguchi yelling in pain. kuroo whipped around, aiming his gun at the agent that had gotten behind them and fired. the agent fell and disappeared in the bushes. kuroo then turned to yamaguchi, his hand clutching his side. 

"tadashi, where'd it hit you?" he asked nervously, his hands hovering over the smaller boy. 

"I-it's only a graze, on m-my side," yamaguchi said, he was breathing heavily. kuroo grit his teeth. 

"jupiters injured, a bullet grazed his side," kuroo says. 

"I'm fine," yamaguchi says quickly, "I can still fight."

the line is silent until daichi's voice is heard. "if anything else happens, get him out of there," the captain says. 

"got it captain," kuroo said. yamaguchi turned so he could sit up. 

"are you good?" kuroo asks, staring nervously at yamaguchi. the smaller make nods as he gets to his feet, his hand falling from his side, coming away bloody. he grabbed his gun and moved forward, towards the fallen guards and the hole in the wall of the base. kuroo followed, moving beside his partner, gun in hand.

kuroo reached the hole in the wall first, the smoke hadn't blown away yet since there was only a soft breeze. kuroo gagged as he breathed in the smoke. yamaguchi stayed close by, his breathing heavy, he tried to hold his breath as they moved through the smoke. 

"owl and i are in the control room, only minor injuries," akaashi's voice says over their earpieces. 

"this is demon, titan and i are inside, where are we located night raven?" oikawa says, taking deep breaths. the vents in this place aren't the largest so it was probably hard for the two to breathe. 

"you're nearing the armory, there are no guards near you, I'll keep you posted. alpha and beta have entered the cargo garage outside," akaashi informs them. small noises can be heard in the background, most likely bokuto. 

yamaguchi moves into the building, being careful of debris. "jupiter, panther, you have tendou and semi approaching you from the left hallway, both are armed," akaashi informs them. kuroo turns to face the hallway on their left.

"thanks," yamaguchi says quietly. when the smoke cleared more, yamaguchi could see the two enemy agents, raising guns at them.

tendou smirked, lowering the gun, his finger still on the trigger. semi, beside him didn't falter, eyes narrowed, gun pointed at them. "I thought you would've learned your lesson, remembering what happened last time," tendou said mockingly. 

"I'm sorry, but we don't go down easily," kuroo smirked, aiming his gun at tendou. yamaguchi watched semi carefully, watching how the other males finger would press against the trigger and move away slightly. 

"this is alpha, where is everyone located? beta and i are in the cargo garage, moving into the building," daichi's voice said over the earpieces. 

"control room," bokuto responded a few seconds later.

"armory," iwaizumi said.

"back of the building, where we blew a hole into the wall," yamaguchi said quietly, seeing semi's eyes move to him as he spoke. 

"you can't all leave here unscathed," semi said, finally speaking. yamaguchi looked at him.

the sniper pressed a hand against his ear. "go for the control room, their hacker is there," semi said into a communication device. kuroo cursed under his breath, firing his gun. tendou had already moved. 

"I just knew you were going to do that," he sighed. 

"go save your hacker, if it's not already too late," tendou laughed, grabbing semi's wrist to pull him away. before he left with tendou he fired his gun, the bullet hitting yamaguchi in the shoulder, above his collarbone. he stumbled back a bit, he felt like his shoulder was on fire. kuroo grit his teeth, firing his gun again, but the two had already disappeared. 

"shit," kuroo said, putting his arm on yamaguchi's back to keep him up. 

"I-I'm fine," he said as kuroo pressed his hand against the wound.

"you h-have to warn a-akaashi and bokuto," the smaller make says. kuroo nods and continues to apply pressure to the wound. 

"night raven, owl, you'll be getting some company soon," he said, "and alpha, jupiter's been shot in the shoulder, what do I do?" he added. 

"if night raven and owl request help, stay, if not, get him out," daichi decides. kuroo kept supporting yamaguchi, waiting for a response from akaashi or bokuto. 

"we're fine, iwaizumi came to help," bokuto said breathlessly. 

"shit!" he suddenly exclaimed. 

"what's wrong owl?" daichi wondered. they heard gunshots from bokuto's line. 

"owl! I need you to respond," daichi exclaimed, "panther, jupiter, move in," he added. kuroo looked over at yamaguchi nervously but started moving towards the control room. everyone had gone over the blueprints of the building before arriving so they could find their way around. 

kuroo sighed and grabbed his gun and they walked down the hall. bokuto never responded to daichi making the team worry. as the two approached the control room, they could hear fighting inside. kuroo looked at yamaguchi and opened the door of a storage closet. "stay here and don't come out until I come and get you, understand?" kuroo says. yamaguchi only nods, gripping his gun to his chest as kuroo shuts the door and leaves.

-

bokuto was being forced to stay silent, a gun pressed against his temple be daishou. akaashi is on the ground, arms pulled behind his back by futakuchi. iwaizumi had been knocked out by aone. kuroo should be here soon, and oikawa shoulde already come up with a plan to help them. the door suddenly flung open, revealing kuroo... alone. 

"oh kitty kitty, want your birdy back?" daishou smirked, pressing the gun harder into bokuto's temple. 

"actually I really would, so if you could so kindly hand them over," kuroo says, his gun raised. 

"sorry love, we need the hacker," daishou sighed, shrugging his shoulders. kuroo rolled his eyes.

"I guess this will go down the hard way, sorry daishou," kuroo sighed. then gunshots were heard, daishou stumbling away from bokuto, his leg bleeding. kuroo smirked, when he had opened the door, oikawa had crawled in behind him. 

aone moved towards iwaizumi, pressing a foot against the unconscious agents neck. he could easily crush iwaizumi's neck under his foot. but bokuto knew, oikawa wouldn't let that happen. he didn't see oikawa shoot aone, he heard it though. he was focused on futakuchi, still pulling akaashi's arms behind his back, the hacker grimacing in pain. 

"ah ah ah, stay back," futakuchi cooed. bokuto started to move back slightly. he suddenly flung himself at the enemy agent, kicking him away from akaashi. 

"panther!" he shouted, quickly helping akaashi up and moving him in kuroo's direction. as futakuchi regained his balance, bokuto quickly threw a punch, hitting the other male in he chest, making him stumble. 

"you don't touch him, or I'll gouge your eyes out," he sneered before knocking futakuchi out. oikawa had moved towards iwaizumi, checking his pulse before asking bokuto to help carry him out. 

"alpha, what do we do now?" oikawa asked, he moved next to bokuto, who carried iwaizumi. kuroo had gone to retrieve yamaguchi, who had started to get pale from blood loss, he would survive though. 

"meet us outside, at the hole kuroo and yamaguchi created in the wall," daichi responds. kuroo then leads the team to the wall and they walk outside, to meet daichi and suga. when they reach the other two, suga is supporting daichi, scanning the group for other injuries.

"there's an extraction team on its way, they're landing here in about three minutes," suga explained, helping daichi sit down. kuroo, bokuto and oikawa stand watch as suga helps the injured. daichi with a gunshot to the leg, yamaguchi with a gunshot to the shoulder and a graze on his side, iwaizumi who is unconscious with minor head injuries and akaashi with a dislocated shoulder. 

a few shiratorizawa guards found their location but kuroo, bokuto and oikawa dealt with them. when the jet landed, team alpha loads their injured inside and takes off, leaving the base and accomplishing their mission of delaying shiratorizawa from making any moves against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's gonna get crazy soon, expect angst and protective boyfriends because there is going to be a lot of that.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one should be done soon so stay tuned for that!! I am on vacation at the moment so updates may be slow. I would appreciate kudos and comments letting me know that you're enjoying this (even though it's only the prologue).


End file.
